


Viktor's Guardian Angel

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I hate tagging cause I suck at it, Injured!Victor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, Superpowers, Victor spelled with a k, actually it can't even be called violence, ish?, nurse!yuuri, superhero!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: When Viktor ends up bleeding in an alleyway after a villain attack, his night actually turns out better than he could have ever imagined.[Victuuri Week 2017, Day 3: Dreams, Superpowers]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> This is a little rushed, so I apologize but I hope you like them. I should be doing homework but wanted to get this done before midnight.  
> As always, characters belong to Kubo-sensei, and all mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love hearing from you guys!  
> Enjoy!

Damn, Yakov was really going to kill him this time was the only thought in Ice Prince’s mind as he stumbled into the dirty alleyway, scaring a cat that had been diving through the dumpster. The wound on his side seamed to have healed up, helped along by a little bit of his ice, but the cold was starting to set in. And even though Yura was always harping on about how stupid it was for Viktor to get cold, he couldn’t help his biology ok? He was still a human, even if he had gotten some superpowers thanks to some idiot blowing up a particle accelerator while Viktor had been ice skating. The blast had been felt for a radius of almost 5 kilometers, and even almost a year and a half since the initial accident, people were still showing up with new powers, and not all with good intentions. 

His com had been fried from one this week’s villains, I mean who the hell used a gas bomb anymore? So basically, Viktor was in the middle of some alley on the other side of town to where he was supposed to be, with a wound that was probably going to kill him from frostbite. He had to bite back a smirk as he thought of the irony of someone who had the power to manipulate ice and shoot it out of their hands dying of frostbite. His suit had also been damaged, something Mila was probably not going to be happy about.

So let’s recap, how did he end up here? 

****

The day had started off like any other, Viktor showing up at the ice rink a few minutes late, getting scolded by the owner of the rink and teaching his ice skating classes. Then his Villain alert, as he liked to call it, had gone of, making him rush to the base. His fellow super hero team mates were already there, Viktor being the last to arrive. Yakov had yelled at him about punctuality as usual, before letting Georgi start the debriefing. 

Apparently some janitor who had been working late at night at the waste management facility during the particle accelerator blast had been affected and his powers were currently manifesting. From the footage they had, the man could blast poisonous acid that melted anything it touched, and also had the handy ability of transforming into poisonous gas and disappearing. 

Mila had taken over the debrief and explained the science behind this guy’s powers and suggested that the best way to catch him would be to set up a trap to lure him into, a cage of sorts that once inside of, he couldn’t escape. Yakov had told her to start building the device, and to take Georgi and Emil with her. JJ had as always volunteered to just fly around him until he got tired, which made no sense, and he didn’t even need Yakov to tell him the stupidity of that idea as Yura was only to happy to indulge.

Sara and Michele Crispino who had the ability to read minds and telekinesis respectively were told to read up on the background for this guy and see if they could just hypnotise them or something - Yakov’s words not his. Chris was tasked with seeing if he could use his shields to defend his teammates as usual while they were fighting the guy. Viktor, Yura and Otabek would be the main line of attack, engaging the guy and getting him to the trap for the Crispinos to finish. Viktor and Yura, both with ice powers were also tasked with trying to slow him down, because if he was cold enough, it would not be possible for him to turn into gas. Otabek, with his fire powers was basically to keep him away from the civilians. Plans set, the heroes dispersed, some such as Viktor returning to their day jobs, and others, like Mila and Georgi who worked for Yakov went to building the trap and testing it.

The plan had been one of their better ones too, they had considered every angle for this guy, and gotten back-up plans rather than their usual charging blindly into a situation. But because the universe loves to screw with them and never let something be easy, they had been blindsided by a partner for the janitor-turned-supervillain. The accomplice had had the power to turn invisible while also being quick, so the bank robberies that had been placed on just the janitor, were actually done by the accomplice while the janitor provided the distraction. 

When the team had gotten there, they had fanned out as planned, and the plan had been working well at the beginning. But when they thought it was over with the janitor trapped, the partner had showed up unknown to anyone and thrown the gas grenade. In the momentary panic, the partner had been quick about opening the cage and letting the janitor go. Now faced with two villains, the heroes started attacking them from all sides, but the duo was more prepared than they had expected, with the Crispino twins knocked out early on. The janitor had released a smoke screen, using the cover to escape, but they had brushed past Viktor, who was quick to follow. 

Without backup though, his reflexes were no match against both of them, the partner getting a lucky shot in and stabbing him through his suit. He did not remember much after that, just stumbling along through the unknown cities, his coms useless.

 

****

 

Which led him to his current predicament, on his knees in a dingy alleyway. He leant his head back, hitting the brick and he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. Even his ice had melted through, which meant that knife must have been coated with that acid, because Viktor swore he felt his insides burning. The blood loss was making him dizzy, his eyes going blurry as he tried to freeze the wound again, his hands shaking too much. 

The next thing Viktor remembered was something wet brushing along his cheek, making him groan as he shifted. He hissed as the movement jostled his wound, sending a sharp sting of pain through his side. As he tried to pry his eyes open, he saw a brown poodle that was tilting its head as it inspected his. 

“Makkachin? What are you doing here girl?” Viktor asked softly as he reached out. In his confused state, he did not know why or how his poodle had found its way to him.

“-chan! Vicchan! Where are - oh my god!” came the shout from the mouth of the alleyway.

Looking at the newcomer, Viktor gasped, he really was dying, because why else would an angel be here. The man stood a little shorter than himself, in a black peacoat with a belt tied up tight, leather gloves on his hands and blue gloves that were holding a leash. On his head was a cat shaped hat - hey, Yura would love one of those - and dark blue frames on his eyes. From his angle, the angel was surrounded by a halo of light. The angel hurried toward him, dropping to his knees beside him. 

“Hey mister Prince, are you ok? Wait what am I saying, you are bleeding you aren’t ok. I should call the ambulance… phone, where is my phone? Oh shit, it’s at home conveniently charging, because that is where it should be. Shit, mister, please hold on. Damn it can you understand me?”

“You are cute” was all that Viktor could say as he watched the angel panic. His compliment made the angel blush in the most beautiful red Viktor had ever seen.

“Oh my god is this actually happening? Hey mister Prince, I know some first aid, we need to stop your bleeding, but first we need to get you inside ok? You are looking a little blue, and I don’t want you to get hypothermia ok? Can you stand up?”

Viktor tried to nod, but groaned when the movement send another wave of dizziness and pain. The angel yelped and scrambled to standing, pulling gently on Viktor’s hands. Bracing himself and gritting his teeth, Viktor was able to get to his feet, only to stumble onto his savior. 

“Oof, you are heavier than you look. Mister Prince, I need you to be awake ok? My apartment is only a little way from here. Can you walk with me.”

Beyond words, Viktor blinked, trying to walk, the pain nearly sending him to his knees, if not for the man holding him up. The poodle barked as it came to stand beside him, putting its paws against his stomach as it tried to help him.

“Good girl, thank you!” Viktor said, half gone as the brown blur barked again. The man beside him was straining to hold him up, and Viktor did not want to hurt this angel he really didn’t but he really couldn’t get his limbs to cooperate. The duo moved slowly to the mouth of the alleyway before the pain became overwhelming, knocking Viktor out as he went limp in the angel’s arms. 

 

****

The next time he woke up, he was warm. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw he was inside a small apartment, the poodle from the alleyway at his feet. He was sleeping on a couch, with a couple of blankets piled on top of him. Pulling them back, wincing as some pain lingered, Viktor brushed his hands by the wound, surprised to see it stitched up. The area was still tender, but seemed to be clean.

As he took stock of the rest of his injuries, he felt a lot better. Looking at the window opposite him, the sky was darker than before, indicating he had been out for a couple hours. Reaching into his ears, he pulled out the com, flinching when the thing crackled with static before going silent. Well Georgi was going to kill him, that was the third com he had destroyed in as many months. 

Glancing around, he saw the apartment was messy in a way that showed it was lived in. There were some pictures but it was too dark to make out what they were of. A small table by his head held a lamp that illuminated the room. His savior was nowhere to be found, making Viktor sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. As he passed it again, he noticed the lack of something - specifically his mask, making him scramble up as he tried to find it. There on the table, sitting innocuously was the mask, designed like a masquerade mask with a solid pink color and golden swirls. Viktor bit his lip, he had actually been really good about making sure no one besides the team knew his identity, but now his savior did. 

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, the angel appeared at a doorway, holding a tray with a dish whose smell was making Viktor’s mouth water. He suddenly remembered that he had not gotten a chance to eat dinner, and his stomach made itself heard with a loud grumble. Embarrassed Viktor tried to cover his stomach, but it just seemed to spur the man to move. 

“Mister Prince, you are awake, I am so glad. I was getting worried.” The man said as he came around the sofa to sit next to Viktor, setting the tray on the coffee table. 

“Ah - yes. Thank you for helping me, you didn’t have to.” 

“Didn’t - have to? What are you talking about? Was I supposed to just leave you to bleed?”

“No, no, I just meant - it was very kind of you to get me all the way back here and fix me up.” 

“Oh, that, it is no big deal. I am a nurse at the nearby hospital, and I had just gotten back from my shift. I was going to throw my trash out when Vicchan, my poodle” - at this the sleeping poodle woke up, blinking around before settling down to sleep again - “I wasn’t expecting to find a bleeding man. I’m just glad I was able to help you. Luckily the wound wasn’t too deep, it just hit a spot that bleeds easily. You should be ok if you take it easy. Eating helps, so I thought I’d make you some food. It is a little heavy on the carbs so you might not finish all of it, but you will need the energy.”

Viktor could just watch as the man, picked up the tray and helped place it on Viktor’s lap, handing him the fork and knife. The bowl was filled with a golden stew with fried pieces of something floating. Slowly, as his movements allowed, he got one of the pieces and brought it to his mouth. He moaned as he bit into it, the rich flavor sinking into all his taste buds. 

His savior blushed prettily again, looking happy that Viktor seemed to like the food. 

“Is it good?”

“Good? This is the best thing I have ever had! What is it?”

The response seemed to perk up the man “Katsudon! It is a family speciality, whenever I am feeling down, I always make it, it’s my favorite.”

Viktor grinned as he had another bite. “And what might you be called, my guardian angel?”

This got the man blushing as he stuttered out a “Yu-Yuuri Katsuki, mister Prince.”

Yuuri? Oh Yura was going to hate him, but that was ok, because VIktor would like him enough for both of them.  Making a split second decision, because this man had already saved him,s o VIktor figured he was trustworthy “Not Prince, Viktor. My name is Viktor.” he said as he held out his hand.

Yuuri looked at him in shock before shaking his hand, electricity shooting through both of them through their connected hands. Viktor could barely hold in a gasp as he held onto the arm like a lifeline, reluctant to give it back. 

“Nice to meet you Viktor.” Yuuri said, and god VIktor’s name had never sounded more amazing. 

The two just kept their gazes locked onto each other, leaning in closer when a shout outside the window disturbed the scene. Springing apart, Yuuri looked flustered, looking around for something to distract him.

Trying not to be too disappointed, Viktor took his hand back, returning to eat before the dish became cold. As he looked down, he remembered the broken com. “Oh! Yuuri, if it isn’t too much, can I ask you to do one more thing for me? Can I borrow your phone? I think my friends might be looking for me.” Viktor finished lamely as he winced. He was never going to hear the end of this, he already knew. 

“Of-of course, let me get it for you.” Yuuri said before leaving, looking relieved to have something to do. He came back quickly, holding out the unlocked phone. 

“Thank you Yuuri.” Viktor took the phone, purposely brushing his hand across the other’s wrist. He dialled Yura’s number, the phone picking up after three rings “Who the hell is this?”

Pitching his voice into his sweetest and most innocent tone “Yura! Hey! How are you? Is everyone ok?” 

The responding cursing and swearing was s loud it could be heard even with the phone a good distance from his ear, in the background, he heard a lot of exclamations of surprise and questions. Thankfully someone else got the phone from the still cursing Russian.

“Viktor? You had better be dead because otherwise I am going to kill you myself. What the fuck were you thinking? And more importantly, where the fuck are you?” Chris said, his tone more subdued but just as worried as Yura’s.

“I might have - um how do I put it? - kind of gotten stabbed?” “WHAT?!!!” “Chris I am ok now, ah someone helped me, and they stitched me up. I am fine now, I promise. How is everyone else?”

“We are all good, we are back at HQ. We were able to track where the other two were and trap them with one of Georgi’s inventions, but we weren’t able to track you and your com had gone dead. We were all worried. Do you want me to come get you? Where are you?”

“Ah -” At this, VIktor hesitated, Yuuri was still hanging back, trying to give Viktor some measure of privacy in the cramped space. “Hold on. Yuuri, where are we?” Viktor asked his host.

Yuuri gave him his address, making Viktor wince for the nth time that night. How had he managed to stumble so far away from the first crime scene. Relaying the information to Chris, he got a reply that the man would be there in 15 minutes. Saying goodbye, he hung up.

“So um -are you going to go now?” Yuuri asked, voice small.

Viktor was just as reluctant to part, but duty called. “Unfortunately, my angel, I have to. My friend will be here in a few minutes.” This just seemed to make the man go even smaller, a sad expression VIktor never wanted to see on his face. 

“Yuuri, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me.” The Japanese man just nodded, picking at a loose thread from his sweater. Swinging his legs from the couch, Viktor pushed himself up, trying to breathe through the shooting pain that went through him. He approached Yuuri, making him look up. Overcome with an unknown feeling, Viktor leaned forward and dragged the man into a hug, breathing in the scent of Katsudon, VIcchan and coconut. Yuuri was shocked for a second before he melted into the hug himself. 

Parting, the two looked at each other, both blushing. Viktor cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “That was kind of inappropriate but if you will allow me. Yuuri would you like to go get some coffee with me sometime? Or tea? Or anything else is fine too, I am not specific…” Viktor said, unused to being so off his game. 

Yuuri just sent him a small smile that made his heart race “I’d really like that Viktor.” 

Viktor felt his face split from the wide grin “Perfect!” Without care for his side, he pulled Yuuri in for another hug.

Hearing a familiar car horn, VIktor realized that Chris was already here. Yuuri walked him till the doorway, where he surprised them both with a kiss to VIktor’s cheek. He slipped him his number and pushed him out the door, leaving a dazed superhero on the other side. Another honk had him entering Chris’s car, still in a daze. 

“-tor? VIKTOR!” Chris yelled, finally getting his friend’s attention.

“Huh?”

“What was that? Who was that cutie? Your rescuer?”

Viktor just smiled at that, throwing Chris for a loop as he couldn’t remember the last time Viktor looked - well besotted.

“I think I just found my soulmate Chris.” Viktor sighed as he leaned back against the seat. Raising an eyebrow at his friend’s antics, Chris just shook his head. 

“Whatever you say Viktor. Let’s get you home.”

“Hmm, good night Yuuri.” Viktor murmured as he fell asleep in the car seat. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come chat with me, please visit me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
